Although various types of camera devices are widely available, the extent to which each type of camera device can be reconfigured is generally limited to interchangeable lenses. As a result, if a user wanted to capture images in different situations, the user would need to own different cameras, or use their one camera in situations for which it is not ideal. This can lead to users becoming frustrated at the expense of buying many different cameras, or frustrated by the low quality of images captured by a camera not suited to the situation.
Accordingly, systems, methods and media for providing modular cameras are provided.